Mercenaries
by SeththeGreat
Summary: The Smash Brothers are hired by Saxton Hale to help his mercenaries fight against powerful beings attacking Mann Co. Snake, Samus and their friends Rocket jumping and ambushing must work together with the 9 mercenaries to defeat these powerful foes known as the freaks of TF2. This is my first crossover fanfic, it's a SSBB X TF2 X Other games crossover.


**Hello everyone. I know it's been a long time, and I apologize for such a long absence. I feel that I should give you a new Story from me. This is the transcript for the pilot episode of my upcoming Machinima Series titled "Mercenaries". It's a SSBB X TF2 crossover. I hope you enjoy it, and there will be more to come.**

(Snake and Samus approach the Blu Engineer. The map is 2fort.)

Engineer:"Are you two the mercenaries we were told would be coming?"

Samus:"That's correct."

Snake:"My name is Solid Snake."

Engie:"Snake? That's a name I've never heard before."

Snake:"It's a codename."

Engie:"I thought as much. What's your name ma'am?"

Samus:"I'm Samus Aran."

Engie:"Well pleasure to meet ya Snake and Samus. My name is Dell. But everyone just calls me engie."

Snake:"Why is that?"

Engie:"I'm an engineer. Anyway, come inside I'll introduce you to the team and show you around."

(Engie leads the two into the base.)

Scene 2

(Engineer, Samus and Snake enter the room near the Resupply Room. The other mercenaries are hanging out here.)

Engie: "Hey fellas. Listen up. I two people I want to introduce you to."

(Snake and Samus enter the room. The Soldier takes a look at the two.)

Soldier: "These the two mercenaries Saxton hired?"

Engie: "Yes sir it is. Fellas, this man here is Solid Snake, and this young lady here is Samus Aran."

Samus: "Hello everyone"

Soldier:"Alright, we'll get to know each other later, but there are things we need to do."

(Soldier walks towards Snake)

Soldier: "Do you know why you're here son?"

Snake:"No, I don't. I wasn't briefed, I was just given the job."

Samus:"I wasn't briefed either."

Soldier:"If that's true then allow me to do the honors."

(Soldier, Engie, Samus and Snake are in the intel room.)

Soldier:"You have been hired under the employment of Mann Co. I don't know what it is about you two all I know is that Saxton Hale sees you as two of the best Mercenaries out there."

Snake:"Why would he need us if he already has 9 skilled mercenaries already."

Samus:"From what I've heard you've all been able to handle every challenge you've come across."

Soldier:"You're right. But this is a different situation. I hate to admit it but..."

Engie: "We just can't handle this one by ourself."

(Brief moment of silence)

Snake:"What the hell is going on?"

Engie:"It started off with the robot invasion. Gray Mann killed the CEO's of BLU and RED, leaving us out of a job. It was then that Saxton hired us. BLU and RED were finally working together."

Soldier:"Gray Mann built robots resembling us and had them attack various Mann Co. Facilities. That's where we came in."

Engie:"We successfully defended the Mann Co. Facilities for a whole year, and Gray Mann became bankrupt in the process."

Snake:"So you guys won. What's the problem?"

Engie:"They showed up..."

Samus:"Who showed up?"

Soldier: "Those damn freaks!"

Snake: "Freaks? What do you mean?"

Engie:"Abominations. Freaks of nature. Cyborgs, Super humans. You name it."

Samus:"What do you know about these "freaks"? Anything specific."

Soldier: "I can't say we do. We don't take chances with those things. we get the hell away from them as soon as possible."

Engie:"All we know is that they can slaughter a group of armed mercenaries without breaking a sweat. Or even a gun."

Snake:"You said some of these are human?"

Engie:"Yes I did."

Snake:"This is crazy."

Samus:"Well it can't as bad as some of the things we've fought against."

Engie: "Which is exactly why you are here."

(Samus and Snake look at Engie with confusion)

Samus:"What do you mean?"

Engie:"You Samus, the intergalatic bounty hunter known throughout the galaxy. And the Legendary Solid Snake, the man known to make the impossible, possible. You two are the perfect choice to lead the Smash Bros."

Snake: "What are you talking about? We're the only ones here, right?"

(Engineer chuckles)

Engineer: "If that's what you think, then boy do I have something to show you!"


End file.
